Matchmaking, Mayhem, and Murder
by softoldshoe
Summary: Sequel to "An Understanding." Asami and Akihito go to Korea to discover the identity of a murder victim and her killer. They enlist the help of Ewon and Mookyul along the way.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey kid! We're here!" Akihito jumped awake. "We're here," the cabbie repeated.

"Oh, thanks," the young photographer slurred as he took in his surroundings. He dragged himself out of the taxi, into the building, and onto the elevator. He was at the end of his second week of five taking photos for a large travel agency, and he was half dead. Why was he bothering to drag his exhausted butt back to Tokyo in the middle of a job? To solve a murder, of course. Actually, he assumed Asami would do the solving, but if it got him a free trip to Seoul . . . .

The elevator dinged, signaling it was time for his aching feet to lug his body, weighed down with camera equipment and dirty laundry, out into the hallway. He shuffled painfully toward the penthouse, unlocked the door, and stumbled inside. The first thing he saw after dropping his bags by the doorway was Kirishima, Suoh, Takato, Kou and poker chips and cards and beer. There was also lots of noise.

"What's wrong, Aki? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Kou called teasingly from the table.

"This isn't happening," Akihito muttered faintly to himself. He quickly turned on his heel, stumbled out into the hall, and slammed the door shut. He weakly braced himself against the door as if he could trap the four men inside. His weary mind tried to figure out why his two best friends were presumably playing poker with Asami's evil bodyguards—er—assistants, but couldn't. He had finally gone crazy from the stress, hadn't he? Maybe he was just dreaming.

The elevator dinged again. Speaking of dreams . . . who should step out but Asami Ryuichi, his dastardly lover? The handsome bastard stopped short when he saw him, then smiled a delighted, predatory smile and prowled his way over. Akihito realized he was grinning like an idiot in response.

"It's not my fault," he muttered to himself. He was tired and it was making him loopy and unnecessarily affected by the man leering down at him.

"What's not your fault, my cute Akihito?" The golden eyes glinted mischievously as Asami pinned him to the door. "Did you forget your key?"

"No, I—mmph!" Akihito enjoyed a slow, sensual welcome home kiss against the door for a few moments. Then Asami pulled away. Akihito, even though he was already aching, body and soul, for the man in front of him, managed to stay upright.

"We'd better take this inside," Asami murmured before licking the shell of his ear. Akihito groaned, entranced as usual by the promise in his tone. As Asami put his key in the lock, Akihito snapped out of it.

"No! Don't!" He grabbed the yakuza's arm desperately. "You don't want to go in there right now."

"Why?"

"Bad things," Akihito said emphatically, "bad things are happening."

Asami's eyes suddenly widened in comprehension. "Did Kou challenge Kirishima to arm-wresting again?"

"You know?" Akihito gasped, scandalized.

"Do you seriously think they'd be there without my permission?"

"I don't know? Are you sick? Have you hit your head lately?"

"There's a simple explanation, want to hear it or would you prefer to hyperventilate first?"

"Tell me," Akihito grasped the lapels of Asami's expensive suit. "I-I can handle it."

"It's poker night." Asami opened the door and pulled Takaba inside after him.


	2. Chapter 2

"How long do you think it'll take?" Takato asked with a worried glance toward the hallway down which Aki and Asami had disappeared an hour before. He had to yell into Suoh's ear to be heard over the loud music the bodyguard had put on.

"Well, it _has _been over two weeks," Suoh yelled back with an evil grin. Takato paled. Aki had talked to them for only about three minutes before Asami dragged him deeper into the penthouse.

"To Aki's ass," Kou sang, raising his beer, "may it rest in peace!" Suoh raised his whiskey while Kirishima rolled his eyes and nipped the beer out of Kou's hands before he could take a drink.

"Hey!"

"You're drunk, Kou," Takato said disapprovingly.

"I'm also winning," Kou gloated. He gestured at the pile of poker chips in front of him before dissolving into high-pitched giggles.

"This is why I hate playing with him," Takato groaned. He smiled apologetically at the other two men, embarrassed by Kou's behavior.

"His overconfidence is his weakness," Suoh said wisely with a knowing look at Kirishima. The other nodded with narrowed eyes. His lips spread slowly into a chilling grin as he deftly pushed his glasses up.

"Let's up the stakes, shall we, Kou?"

Asami kicked shut the bedroom room behind them. His boy was home and he wasn't going to wait any longer to have him. Takaba didn't seem to mind since his tongue was sidling up to his own and the lithe fingers yanked at the front of his dress shirt demandingly. The younger man soon succumbed to weakness and could only cling and kiss as Asami urgently yanked off his own clothes. He grinned when he heard music blaring from the living room; his men were good. Takaba whimpered when he broke the kiss to get the t-shirt over his head. The cool air hitting his skin seemed to bring him back to himself a little because he jerked back when Asami started with the fly of his jean.

"Wait, wait, wait, they're _here, _Asa—mmmmm."

Asami pulled him into a kiss and squeezed the Takaba's tight little ass through his boxers. Takaba pressed forward to grind his erection against Asami's, making them both shudder. Soon, they were both naked and fell onto the bed.

"Why are my friends here?" Akihito gasped when his mouth was finally freed and his lover's tongue instead circled his nipple greedily. He was pinned to the bed flat on his naked back with Asami lying between his thighs. Normally, it was a position he was happy to be in, but he wasn't kinky enough to do it with his friends just down the hall, music blaring or not.

"Tell you in a minute."

"What? Ahh!" Asami sat up, pulling Akihito with him, and gripped his lover's erection in his hand and supporting his lower back with the other.

"Because that's as long as this will take," he grunted, "Right, my cute Akihito?"

"Bastard," he moaned in response as he gave in, straddled his lover, and wrapped his hand around Asami's thick erection. As the pressure built, he thrust his hips involuntarily and hooked his free arm around Asami's neck for balance. Each watched the other's face intently as they stroked in unison, swallowing each other's panted breaths, smiling a little at each gasp they elicited. Takaba was losing, of course, and hating it. Asami grinned broadly as Takaba turned red and fought to keep his hazel eyes open and trained on him.

"Bastard," Takaba hissed, knowing the tenor of Asami's thoughts. He gave Asami's cock a vicious tug. Asami ceased his own movements to tease him a little.

"It's your fault for being so cute," he murmured before kissing his adorably embarrassed lover. As he resumed stroking, Asami felt Takaba's fingers weaken and fall away. "Close?" he whispered tenderly as he drank in his lover's appearance.

"Mm, yeah," Takaba grunted.

"Come, Akihito," he murmured. Takaba shuddered and did, following a few hard strokes from Asami's hand. Not one to waste time, Asami pushed Takaba down, stretched his entrance with cum-coated fingers, and eagerly pushed inside the lithe, young body . . . .

Later, as they lay curled up together in post-coital bliss, Akihito renewed the question.

"Why are you having poker night with my friends?"

"My men missed you, so I had to find substitute brats."

Akihito punched his shoulder.

"Yeah, right."

"It's an experiment."

"What?"

"Matchmaking."

"Match—WHAT? Your goons and my-" Akihito choked. It was horrifying.

"I'm not sure who will go for who, but that's part of the fun. Care to make a wager?"

"Kirishima and Suoh are gay?" Nothing made sense anymore.

"I don't know, actually" Asami said with a shrug, as if it were an unimportant detail. "In fact, I'm not even sure Kirishima has a sex-drive. I told them they ought to make nice with your friends to make them more cooperative in the future the next time you run away. Even if none of them end up dating, it would be good if they got along."

"You're crazy, Kou and Takato aren't into guys at all."

"Were you before we met?"

"That-that's private."

"I didn't think so."

"If they put one scratch on my friends I will shoot your balls off with your own gun," Akihito threatened.

"It's your fault anyway." Asami totally ignored the mostly serious threat.

"How is this my fault?" Takaba screeched.

"I was bored while you were away." Asami stroked his hair contentedly.

_Am I supposed to be touched by this? _Akihito fumed.

After a quick shower, Akihito plodded slowly down the hall, drying his hair with a towel and figuring out what to say when he faced his friends after clearly having spent the last hour-and-a-half fucking like bunnies with Asami. He heard the older man snort from behind him and looked up. There was silence at the poker table. Silence and partial nudity.

Takato was clearly the worst off, clothed in only his boxers and socks, worriedly studying his hand and trying to block as much of his bare chest with his arms as possible. Kirishima had lost only his tie and jacket, but glared at his cards, clearly irate. Suoh was at ease and shirtless, sneaking amused looks at the others. Kou, smug and fully clothed, wore Kirishima's tie around his head like a crown and Suoh's shirt with the arms tied around his neck like a cape.

Akihito could barely get enough breath to make a sound. Asami watched amusedly as his lover staggered against the wall, shook, cried, and slowly asphyxiated with laughter.

"You may approach, humble peons," Kou said condescendingly while airily waving them over with his scepter -an empty beer bottle. Akihito managed a few squeaks before giving up and collapsing onto the carpet.

"Gentlemen, I believe it's late," Kirishima said stiffly as he stood, "and we have a flight in the morning."

"That's right," Suoh said, stretching his arms and winking, for no apparent reason, at Takato, who stared at him in confusion. "Sweet Seoul. Mookyul's guys are the best."

"We'll take the young gentlemen home, Asami-sama," Kirishma said. He yanked his tie from Kou's head vindictively and stood. Takato snatched his pants from where they hung on the back of Kou's chair and hurriedly redressed. Souh took his time buttoning up his shirt with a broad grin on his face. Akihito managed to calm down enough to draw some air. He was feeling rather light-headed and sleepy.

"Come see us when you get back, Aki," Kou called as Kirishima pushed him out the door.

He waved weakly from his position on the floor. When they were alone, he looked up at Asami. "Who's Mookyul?"

"He's a big name in finance up there and has certain other _contacts_ that will be useful to us. You should probably try not to piss him off; he's better at fighting than I am."

"What?"

"It's a thing of beauty," Asami said, almost wistfully. "Not from the receiving end, of course. I'm a better shot, though," he reflected.

"Was there some kind of Yakuza Olympics where this was decided?" Akihito said incredulously. Asami grinned. "You're thinking of all the categories you could compete in, aren't you?" Akihito said with narrowed eyes, sounding more amused than disgusted. Asami nodded and squatted down beside him.

"Team sports," he said with a devilish simplicity that made Akihito laugh and shiver at the same time; Asami tended to have that effect. "Unfortunately," his eyes flicked down to Akhito's lips for a moment, "our flight leaves early, so I can't show you what I mean."

"That's fine. I want to sleep for a thousand years, anyway." He groaned as he got to his feet, tearing himself away from the mesmerizing man inches away before he succumbed to temptation.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fox Jun! Come on! We're going to lunch!"

"Just a minute, Boss," Ewon said with no little irritation, "I have to answer this email."

His fingers clacked across the keyboard efficiently as he made a careful, polite reply to the client. Having his desk in Mookyul's office was the worst idea ever, but his possessive boyfriend would have it no other way. Between the gorgeous man's demands for his attention and unashamed leering, Ewon found it hard to concentrate, daily.

"Okay, done!" He sent the email.

"Finally!" Mookyul growled and dragged him out of the office. They got in the BMW and took off toward one of the finest restaurants in the city.

"You know, Boss, I have a lot of work to do," Ewon said, knowing Mookyul probably wouldn't listen, but it felt good just to let out his pent up frustration. "I assume that's why you gave me more responsibilities after I graduated, so I could do more _work._"

"This is work," Mookyul said matter-of-factly, "We're meeting with a Japanese businessman to discuss a possible deal. As the international economics major, I thought you'd be interested."

"Oh." His anger ebbed then reignited. "Why didn't you tell me before? I have nothing prepared to even-"

"Cool it, Fox Jun, he didn't give me any details. He's the kind of bastard who likes to keep the upper hand, even when it's inconvenient for everyone else." He lit a cigarette and glowered at the road.

"Why aren't the guys coming with us?" Ewon asked nervously.

"Ah, he's a personal friend . . . of sorts." He kept his eyes on the road and inhaled deeply.

"Right," Ewon said, not convinced.

"Was that attitude, Fox Jun?"

Ewon mumbled something about "dumb gangster fucks" before turning away and looking out the window.

They entered the fancy restaurant after Mookyul gave the car keys to the valet with a warning glare.

"He's at a corner table, why doesn't that surprise me," Mookyul muttered more to himself than Ewon as they approached the front desk.

Ewon followed his gaze to a young man close to his own age who sat at a table toward the back of the room. He wore a t-shirt and chatted animatedly with the broad-shouldered man next to him, who wore what Ewon's discerning eye could tell was a very expensive suit. Both men were, in Ewon's opinion, rather good-looking. Were all Japanese men like that? Something bothered him, though.

"Why is his bodyguard dressed better than he is?" Ewon's scandalized whisper broke Mookyul out of his reverie. He doubled-over and covered his mouth to keep from laughing too loudly. Ewon assumed he had guessed wrong.

Mookyul eventually recovered and growled "The Asami party," to the waiting server, who led them back immediately.

"Asami," Mookyul said with a curt nod before sitting down at the table.

"Mookyul," Asami replied amusedly.

"Hello, I'm Ewon," Ewon said, offering his hand to both Asami and the younger man before sitting down to make up for Mookyul's apparent rudeness.

"Nice to meet you," the younger man beside Asami said nervously.

Asami noticed Takaba's face was a distinct shade of pink as he surreptitiously studied the two Koreans across the table; wonder laced with hunger graced his cute, expressive face. Asami smirked. That would not do, at all; he would address that, at length, in their hotel room that evening.

"Who's the kid, anyway?" Mookyul grunted. Asami returned his attention to the rest of the table.

"This is Takaba, my lover."

Takaba turned bright red and glared at the older man, caught off-guard.

"What?" Mookyul laughed. "How is that physically possible?" he glanced at the smaller man incredulously, "You must rip—mmf!" Ewon clapped his hand over Mookyul's mouth in a desperate, embarrassed attempt to keep the situation from deteriorating any further. He could have died. Takaba looked mortified, Asami, amused.

"I apologize, he . . . has . . .he's an idiot," Ewon gasped finally, not able to come up with a convincing lie so quickly. Suddenly, Mookyul's tongue laved his fingers.

"Boss!" he snatched his hand away quickly, "that's gross!" his snapped as his face warmed up.

"That's not what you were saying last night, li'l Fox."

While Ewon was busy inhaling all available oxygen in the restaurant, Mookyul grabbed one of his hands and held it in his on the table top.

"Is this another victim of your drunken gropings?" Asami taunted.

"_I_ was the victim in your case," Mookyul shot back venomously.

"Like I was going to tolerate a punk like you rubbing-"

"I'm with him for good," Mookyul snapped, cutting Asami off hurriedly.

"So I see," Asami said dryly as Ewon attempted to yank his hand free. He glanced at Akihito to see if he shared his amusement, and was startled to see his young lover watching him curiously. Asami sensed danger and got right down to business.

"I need you to identify this woman for me." He handed the photo to Mookyul. The Korean started and flipped over the photo of the battered, swollen face.

"Shit, Asami, warn me! You said this was a business deal!" Mookyul raged. He had been tricked!

"We believe she's Korean," Asami continued, ignoring him.

"There are a hell of a lot of women in Korea, Asami, and I don't pay attention to any of them."

Asami narrowed his eyes. "Try. It's possible she may have gang ties."

"What's that supposed to mean," Mookyul growled, "I run a legitimate business."

Ewon choked back a laugh and earned a glare from his lover. Asami bit back a smile and waited patiently. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Takaba was practically vibrating in his seat from the suspense.

With a sigh and a quick glance around, Mookyul flipped the photo over and studied it. At first, she didn't look familiar, but then something turned in the pit of his stomach as a certain resemblance bubbled up slowly from the archives in his brain. He put the picture face down on the table top.

"Hang on." He pulled out his smart phone and began an internet search. All too soon, he found what he was looking for and put the image on the screen. He compared it to the photo in his hand. "Shit." He handed both to Asami.

Takaba leaned over to look and Asami shifted closer to let him. After several seconds, Asami exchanged looks with Takaba, who nodded grimly. He handed the phone back to Mookyul.

"Who is she?" he asked heavily, knowing from Mookyul's expression that it wasn't good.

"Maya, Inha Kim's daughter."

"_Shit_."


	4. Chapter 4

Asami gripped Takaba's wrist under the table, his mind running so fast that it stumbled. For a moment, all he felt was blind panic. He grabbed his phone on instinct.

"What? Who is he?" Takaba demanded impatiently, with a tinge of concern coloring his voice at his lover's behavior. Asami didn't answer because he was calling Kirishima. Ewon mirrored his bewildered expression and looked at Mookyul.

"Bad news," Mookyul said absently. He glanced around the restaurant alertly. "What happened?"

"We don't know," Takaba answered since Asami was busy. Mookyul rolled his eyes.

"Come here and get Akihito, _now_," Asami said curtly into the phone.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Takaba attempted to pull the phone from Asami, a useless ploy that earned him the worst glare to date from his older lover. Takaba quit trying to take the phone, but glared back defiantly while hanging onto Asami's free hand with all his might. The older man wasn't even listening.

"Get us an appointment with him," Asami told Mookyul.

"Us?" Mookyul snorted incredulously.

"I'm going to tell him I met with you anyway, so-"

"Come on, I'm not even involved!"

"I wasn't either." Asami's golden eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you make me go there alone, I will make sure your professional life is a living hell. Last I checked, you have several lucrative accounts with Japanese clients."

"Are you afraid of him?" Mookyul sneered.

"You want there to be a war, Mookyul?"

Mookyul became thoughtful at that.

"You don't think he would?"

"I know what I would do if it were me," he growled as his hand tightened unconsciously around Takaba's. "Her pinky was severed."

Mookyul raised his eyebrows, finally getting it.

"Alright," he murmured with a heavy sigh. "I'll set it up. Jun Fox, call Sanguchil tell him to take you and Takaba to the apartment and to increase the security there and at the office."

"Right, Boss." Ewon pulled out his phone.

"Akihito is going back to Japan," Asami said coolly.

"You need your men here. You're not going to send him home alone, now are you?"

For a moment, Asami looked like a furious, trapped animal, knowing what Mookyul said was true. He hated it, badly. He snapped out of it when Akihito placed a kiss on his hand.

"I'll go with Ewon." He fixed his eyes on Asami as earnestly as he could. _I'll stay out of the way. Don't worry. I'll be good. Don't worry. _He could tell Asami was upset, even if the man himself didn't know it. Akihito was done being a liability to the person he loved most in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

"So this is Asami's lover, eh?" Sanguchil stared openly at Akihito as he held the door for the two young men to get in the car.

"Sanguchil," Ewon hissed, appalled at the guard's unusual rudeness.

"That man is a bastard."

"Trust me, I know," Akihito said with a weary laugh before ducking into the car.

Sanguchil drove them toward the apartment. "Had I known that was who he was meeting at lunch, I would have sent the boys along," he growled to Ewon.

"Take it easy. Boss said they were friends," Ewon replied.

Sanguchil snorted.

"About that," Akihito said carefully, "how well do they know each other?"

"Yeah," Ewon sat up a little, "what's up with them?"

"Ah, well," Sanguchil shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Oh my God, are you serious?" Ewon said as realization set in.

"You know how the Boss gets when he drinks . . . ."

"Asami and that guy?" Akihito yelped. He'd never felt more threatened in all his life. That other guy was gorgeous, confident, strong, and he was just, just-

"Boss had to be the bottom, right?" Ewon asked hoarsely with a manic look in his eye.

"It's not like I saw it, Ewon," Sanguchil muttered, "and as far as I know, it was only once." He patted the younger man on the shoulder comfortingly. He was pretty sure the boss would kill him if he told Ewon how Mookyul had limped into the office the day after the drinking party with the Japanese business men a few years ago, murder in his eyes. They'd seen him leaving with Asami, but never imagined . . . the boys hated themselves for days, even though they knew deep down whatever had happened was likely consensual.

"You'd think," Ewon said with narrowed eyes, "he would have a little more consideration if he _knows _how-"

"Oh, look at what time it is!" Sanguchil pointed at the clock with fake enthusiasm. "A really great radio program is on now!" He turned switched the radio to a random station and turned the music all the way up. Akihito caught his eye in the rearview mirror and shot him a grateful look.

"So, this is home," Ewon sighed distractedly as he led Akihito into the apartment. Mookyul had looked pale and Asami grim when they parted ways at the restaurant without even ordering food.

"It's nice," Akihito said, equally distracted. Sanguchil walked out of the kitchen and wordlessly handed each a beer.

"Right, I'm starving, how about you?" he asked Akihito with false brightness.

"Yeah," Akihito admitted. He looked up at Ewon with a heart-breaking smile. "There's no point in worrying, right?"

"Nope," Sanguchil said, taking his place by the door. "It wouldn't be logical for Kim to harm either of them. Then again," he mused, "when it comes to family . . . ." he trailed off, realizing he wasn't helping. "I'm going to be quiet now and stand by the door. Drink up."

Takaba studied the beer can and did just that. Ewon started glugging his own beer and pulled the shorter man after him into the sparkling clean kitchen.

"We're going to make Korean food. It's going to be good, and we're going to be buddies," he declared.


	6. Chapter 6

Asami hated riding in someone else's car. Kirishima rode in the front passenger seat while one of Mookyul's men drove. The young Korean gangster shifted nervously in the seat next to him.

"Asami, if something goes down while we're there-"

"Kirishima and I will handle it." He met his subordinate's eye in the rearview mirror. Kirishima nodded fractionally before returning his eyes to the road.

"I suppose you will," Mookyul said with a tense laugh, "if what I heard about Hong Kong is true." When Asami didn't answer, he sighed and looked out the window.

Once the reached Inha Kim's estate, Mookyul got out of the car at the gates to speak through the intercom, identifying himself.

"Tell Mr. Kim that Asami Ryuichi is with me and brings news of his daughter."

After several long minutes the giant gates parted and the car rolled reluctantly through toward the main house.

As they waited in the foyer of the huge house, Asmai leaned over and murmured into Mookyul's ear "Did I mention she was pregnant?" The younger man stiffened.

"What? You waited to tell me till now, you bastard!" he hissed.

"You wouldn't have come if I did. 3 months. He'll learn it from the autopsy anyway."

A man who looked to be in his thirties came from down the hall, stared at their somber expressions searchingly.

"I am Kwan Hee, Mr. Kim's assistant," he said sternly. "Please follow me."

They followed him down the ornate hall before stopping at a set of doors flanked by heavy-set guards who searched them. Both had left their weapons in the car, knowing it would be pointless to bring them along. Satisfied, Kwan Hee led them into his master's study.

Asami had planned for a number of reactions from Inha Kim before he quietly told him the news. He identified three possible escape routes as soon as he entered the room where the seasoned crime lord sat on the floor at a low table, his back very straight. He was a small, powerfully build man. Since Asami had come from Japan personally, the man had to know. The two younger men knelt before him, a safe distance away, and pressed their foreheads nearly to the floor in a formal bow.

"Maya is dead, isn't she?" Asami didn't want to look up from the floor to answer the gravelly voice, but straightened back up.

"Yes, sir."

"Who did this?"

"I will find out, sir."

"How," the older man swallowed, his brown eyes getting bright with tears, "How did she die?"

"The police say was strangled, sir."

The older man clamped his hand to his mouth as sobs shook his frame. The other two didn't dare move and watched with uncomfortable horror as someone more powerful than the two of them put together crumbled before their eyes.

Mookyul's gut churned at the man's sobs. He glanced at Asami. The other man's golden eyes locked on the heaving body with something like consternation. Kim's guards came out of the woodwork, seemingly, and surrounded grieving father, comforting him while shielding him from sight. Asami and Mookyul were eventually shooed from the room and into the library to wait. Kwan Hee eventually joined them.

"I am curious as to why you are involved, Asami-san, if you know nothing of her killers," Kwan said, getting right to the point.

"Her body surfaced at an onsen where I was taking my vacation. Due to the complicated nature of my relationship with Japanese law enforcement, I was asked to investigate once the case appeared to have connections with yakuza."

"Yakuza?"

"She's missing a pinky finger."

Kwan inhaled sharply and clenched his fists. "You were wise not to mention that in front of the boss."

Asami silently seconded that. "When did she leave Korean for Japan?" he asked quickly.

"We lost track of her about three months ago."

Asami raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"She had plenty of practice losing her shadows growing up as she did. She called every few weeks to let her father know she was fine, but she never said where she had gone. I was under the impression she was with a boyfriend."

"That's likely," Asami said. "We should look at airport footage from the past three months. My men are already getting copies in Japan."

Kwon nodded. "Asami-san, what do you plan to do if you catch the culprit?"

"_When_ I do, I will wait for Kim's instructions."

"He would appreciate that. You have a lover, don't you?"

"Yes." Asami knew what was coming and force his body language to remain relaxed.

"I heard you went to Hong Kong to fight Liu Feilong for him."

"I did."

"My boss asks that you devote such determination and energy to finding his daughter's murderer, since you too know what it is to have something precious, and to _lose_ it." The threat was clear, and Asami knew Kim would make good on it.

"I understand. Anyone would become _unreasonable_ when what is his is threatened."

Kwan Hee smirked nastily before turning to Mookyul. "My boss will continue to look to you as liason between himself and Asami-san during his investigation. He knows you will ensure things will progress quickly and smoothly."

It was all Ewon could do not to glare opening at Asami as the two said goodbye to Kwan Hee.


End file.
